Diner Disaster
by FairiesVoice15
Summary: Sky invited Bloom and her family for a special diner at Eraklyon, but there is something that bloom doesn't know about the diner guests. How will be the other guest at the diner party?


**Diner Disaster **

**Heey! Everybody, you guys have waited a long time, but here is my first story. **

**Sky invited Bloom and her family for a special diner at Eraklyon, but there is something that bloom doesn't know about the diner guests. How will be the other guest at the diner party?**

**Enjoy **

It's a beautiful day at Domino. The sun is shining and the sky is blue. The birds are singing and the people of Domino are enjoying the beautiful weather as well. At the palace, their is a peaceful feeling. The gardeners take care of the royal gardens and the maids are cleaning the castle, but in the palace it self the situation is a little bit different.

**Bloom's POV:**

DAPHNE HELPPP! I screamed.

Daphne and Mom rushes trough my door and they are standing there and they are panting.

What..is….wrong, little sis? Daphne asked, half panting.

Honey, what wrong? Mom asked and smiled warmly.

I don't know which dress I should were to Sky's dinner party. I sighed sadly.

O.. honey. Mom said and she takes me in a hug.

You look beautiful in everything, besides Sky thinks the same thing. She added and looked at me.

Yes, little sis he likes you in any types off clothes. Daphne said and she joined the hug.

You guys are right, I'm just overreacting. I said

Yeah, that a thing I don't like about you little sis. Daphne smirked.

You are sooooo picked- headed! She said laughing.

I'M NOT! Is screamed and I was about to hit her with a pillow.

Girls! That's enough. Mom said.

She walked out the room and smiled at me and Daphne.

I love you girls. She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Love you to, Daphne and I said together.

Mom closed the door and I rushes to my enormous closet.

**Daphne's POV:**

Ok, little sis, I'm going to help you, I said and I picked out a dark blue dress.

That's to old- fashion, Bloom sighed.

And this one, I picked a green/ blue dress with a black belt.

That more for a party, she said.

But, it is a party! I said.

No, it's different than I normal party, she said with sad eyes.

Bloom sunk to the ground and she was about to cry.

Oh, Sis sorry, I didn't know what is means to you

Sorry, for being so selfish, I said and I took her in tight hug.

I have to impress Sky's parents, they hate me and I want to make them like me, she said, while sobbing in my chest.

Bloom, they like you! The fact is, that the don't know you that much, I said and I looked in her watering and red eyes.

But.. but.. Diaspro and… but I cut here off.

Diaspro is just the sad person, without a life, while I said this, I saw a smile on her face.

Samara and Erendor are not stupid, first you safe the whole dimension several times, second she put their son under a spell and third she totally screw up her job as King's special liaison. They don't trust her anymore, I said with I serious look on my face.

You're the best Bloom! I gave her a peck on her cheek and she hugs me back.

Thank you, you're the best sister! She said with a smile.

Now while we sitting here sobbing and complaining, let's find a dress, I said and I walked to a light blue dress, with diamond an a bare back.

What about this! I said and I picked out the dress.

Love it! She said with a smile and she took the dress and held it in front of her body.

Love it, thank you! She said and gave me a hug.

I looks a little bit like my dress, but mine is green, I said.

Well, we are sisters so we have to look a little bit the same, she said with a laugh.

Yeah, now hair and make- up. Come on hury! I said and we rushes to her make up table.

**Bloom's POV**

_A hour later_

While I was fixing my make up, Daphne was curling my hair. She was already finished. At that moment, Dad walked in my room.

You look beautiful, my daughters, he said with a proud smile.

Thank you dad, Daphne said and she was done with my hair and so was I with my make up.

I have something for you two, Dad said and then Mom walked in my room.

Here you go! Mom and Dad placed a crown on our heads

Mine was blue with white diamonds and Daphne's was gold with green and white diamonds.

Wow! We said and we rushes to my big mirror.

Now, we a real princesses!


End file.
